Love Story
by Iredescent Stars
Summary: How will the people of Atlantis react when the IOA send in a spy, how will Ronon handle the woman who's just so perfect for him and how will Atlantis One handle their new team member. Reviews welcome and wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Rachael Zelth has been commissioned to special projects, meaning here she apparently has some kind of special set of skills and in the words of General Landry she's pissed off every gorilla on earth" said Mr. Woolsey

"Why do we need a specialist when we have Atlantis one" said Dr Rodney McKay

"Apparently the IOA sourced her to act in places when Atlantis One can't and it doesn't matter really what we think because she will be arriving any minuet"

"Who will be arriving" said John Sheppard

"Apparently the IOA has seen fit to send one of their operatives possibly to check up on us" said Rodney

"Now Rodney you don't know that" said Mr. Woolsey

"It's hard not to"

"Well it doesn't matter because the new transfers are here" as John Sheppard spoke the Daedalus beamed in the first batch which were scientists.

"Shall we go greet them" said John Sheppard. It seemed forever greeting the new transfers, some had already been to Atlantis but in the last batch there was one who was different from the rest clearly it was her.

"You must be Rachael Zelth" said John Sheppard

"And you must be Lt Colonel John Sheppard" Rachael a red haired woman with a wild mass of curls it was almost an afro who wore black instead of the fatigues the rest of the Atlantis teams wore. At least her boots were army issue he thought.

"Rachael Zelth this is Mr. Woolsey"

"It's nice to meet you"

"It's a pleasure I'm sure" she said clearly not meaning a word of it,

"Right, yes colonel would you show Miss Zelth to her room I'm sure after her long journey she could use some rest"

"Quite the opposite actually I could use a work out I've been cooped up for two weeks with men who are quite simply no match for me" John picked up her bag she had dropped,

"Well we'll see if we can find Chewy after we drop off your stuff in your room" John lead the way and Rachael followed it was like a maze she wasn't sure how she would ever find her way without help. After dropping her gear off in the rather lavish apartment, John led her to the workout room where a large alpha male was presently attempting to disable a short haired woman. Finally with some small success he did. Then he looked up at her and she all but melted inside, his eyes looked directly into her soul and she could see he liked what he saw.

"Ronon this is…"

"Rachael Zelth" she interrupted him,

"And why are you here"

"I needed to stretch my legs"

"So you come here" as Ronon smirked Rachael walked into the room and picked up a wooden staff on the floor,

"What's the matter afraid the new arrival will beat you up" he shrugged

"Your funeral" Rachael moved forward to stand before Ronan,

"Do I get a stick too" he handed her the staff in his hand and picked up another. As soon as he turned back he realized she was a different person and she moved with almost animal like precision. He found himself blocking more than attacking till he landed a shot on her back so hard she fell to the ground and the staff broke the skin on her back. A soft grunt emitted from her lips.

"I think that's enough for today" said colonel Sheppard, Ronon turned his back on her to put away the staff as she slowly got to her feet. It was the snapping of the staff over her leg which alerted Ronon to the trouble behind him. Dripping blood from her back and she was still standing, he was impressed. At least till she launched herself at him dropping him to the ground she landed on him straddling his thighs, about to ram half of the staff into his chest. Looking into her eyes he saw no one home just the pure urge to kill and taste blood. He grabbed the staff and struggled with her till Sheppard and another guard pulled her off him. It wasn't long till she was capable of speech and she was horrified at what she'd done. They let her go; she mumbled some apologies and ran from the room heading for her quarters. As soon as she got there she stumbled in and sat in the corner of the room folded into a ball. When she looked up it was Ronon's eyes she was staring at.

"What are you doing here" she said, Rachael got up and paced the room.

"You need medical attention"

"I'm fine"

"You're not fine" said Sheppard standing in her doorway

"I will be now if you don't mind I need to rest"

"Not until you have that seen to" said Sheppard

"Just leave it please"

"It will get infected"

"I'll take that chance" Sheppard shrugged his shoulders and walked away Ronon however did not want to go since Amelia he hadn't felt a strong attraction to anyone else but she decided to move on leaving him behind. "Please Ronon just go" he grumped and started to leave "I'm sorry about before" he walked away and closed the door leaving her alone inside with her humiliation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By five am the next morning Rachael had patched herself up and was dressing in his work out gear all her wardrobe was black so she saved on laundry but that was not why she wore black. She wore it because she could blend in to her surroundings better. Her work out gear was tight fitting and the shoes looked like ballet flats, feeling quite confident no one would be around for another two hours she went down to the room where she had almost killed Ronon the night before and began putting her body through a rigorous routine of stretches which flowed into each other one after another, they almost looked like dance moves to Ronon who was watching from the door. Then all of a sudden she got up righted herself and took off at a run he followed her until she launched herself off of the side of one of Atlantis's high hallways landing at the bottom, she stood and glanced back at him smiling before she ran down the hall way in front of her. The minx he thought, she was playing with him. That was fine two can play at that game although he didn't see her again till lunch time when she walked in wearing exactly the same thing she was wearing yesterday when she arrived. Black boots, black pants and a black shirt. When Rachael walked in Ronon was already seated with John Sheppard, Teyla Emagan, and Rodney McKay eating parts of a salad with his hands. He watched her take a salad of her own and then head for a seat outside alone. She ate her meal and then left the hall. Ronon watched her the entire time and it was not lost on the rest of the team.

"So Ronon, you interested in her" asked Sheppard

"Who" he looked like a deer in the headlight.

"The new girl"

"What makes you say that?"

"You couldn't keep your eyes off her"

"Right" Ronon blushed slightly and left the table then the room.

"Hey don't forget were going off world in twenty"

Twenty minutes later Atlantis one team left through the gate to an unknown world in hopes of making new alliances.

Atlantis One had been missing for three days without a check in. Teams had been sent out to find them, those that had come back never found any trace of them and it was only ever three out of four teams which did return.

Mr. Woolsey when will you let me go to work"

"I just can't, we've lost too many people as it is"

"This is why I was sent here, Mr. Woolsey I can do this, and if any of them are still alive I can bring them home safely"

"I need some time to think about it"

"Mr. Woolsey we don't have any more time I need you to make the decision now, actually never mind…" she held up her hand "I'm going and that's the end of it" Rachel ran for her quarters to change into her gear. She swapped her work out pants for black pants which fit inside her knee high boots. Then she slipped a knife into the top of each boot. Picking up two belts of knifes she put one around her waist and the other over her shoulder and across her chest. Shaking her head she took it off and opted for her black jacket with the hood and stocked with knifes instead. One in particular, the one knife she never used and always returned with. Every knife inside the jacket was poisoned only the severity was different. Once she grabbed everything she headed for the gate room and there was Mr. Woolsey waiting for her to come back.

"I cannot sanction this mission Rachel"

"I know"

"If you go you won't be able to come back"

"I know"

"You would do this for us"

"Mr. Woolsey I was in a really bad position when the Tauri found me the liberated me from the Gould inside me and now I owe them my life. I would do this for any of you" Mr. Woolsey nodded

"When and if you return I would like to talk with you about that time"

"And I would love to share now dial the gate" Mr. Woolsey nodded at David who dialed the gate and immediately after it opened she was gone through it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Rachael exited the stargate she was on a planet which by the look of it didn't have many resources. She followed a regular pathway through a fairly dense forest till she came upon a small town where she headed for the towns tavern. The only way she could describe the town was that the buildings were made of stones and straw roofs. Once inside the tavern everyone stopped and looked at her standing in the door way till the biggest man in the tavern stood in front of her.

"Can I help you?"

"Well that depends" the man almost dropped to the floor there and then listening to her sultry voice. Smiling he said.

"Depends on what"

"Depends if you can tell me where to find the missing teams from Atlantis, I am the last they will send and a word of caution, don't lie to me because I'll know, if you do lie you will suffer the consequences. Now where are they?"

"Don't know what you're talking about" then he made his mistake, he touched her arm "Now be a good girl and leave before you get yourself into trouble" she grabbed his hand bending his fingers back till his wrist snapped. He fell to the floor screaming where she turned him and pressed a knife into his throat.

"You lied to me now you and everyone else after you who lies to me will suffer the consequences" she cut his throat and let him drop to the floor to bleed out "Now who's next" it went like this till there was all but one person in a trench coat left.

"I suppose you would be the one to tell me where they are, wraith" he got off his stool and faced her.

"How did you know?"

"Saw you the second I walked in"

"And this was necessary" he gestured to all the dead inside and outside the tavern.

"Yes I needed you to know the lengths I will go to, to find the people I'm looking for, now the question is will you tell me what I wish to know or will you be another casualty" she brandished the bloody knife in front of his nose

"Save your threats I will show you where they are" he gestured to the front door, she turned and walked out with the wraith following

"Don't you want to know my name?"

"I don't care now tell me where they are"

"Very well follow me" the wraith led her to the end of the small town where he proceeded to walk through an invisible wall. She followed him through and found herself facing a giant hive ship.

"Wow they hid this fairly well, tell me though why help me"

"I'd rather live another day"

"Liar, I don't know what your interest here is and I don't really care but if I should meet you again I probably will kill you"

"Fair enough, your people will be held in their cells which are located in the belly of the hive"

"They aren't my people, but I will find them any way" she went to move off,

"One more thing tell Sheppard Todd sends his regards" she nodded to him and left his side heading for the door of the ship. Every wraith she came across she killed silently she was deadly in her movements. She came across an armory where the wraiths were storing the Atlantis weapons. She took what she could carry including Ronon's gun and then proceeded forward. It wasn't long till she found the cells with almost all the teams including Atlantis one maybe two teams were missing but that was it.

"What are you doing here" said Sheppard as she approached the cell control panel.

"Um saving you"

"What took you so long" said Rodney

"I was only sent this morning and I had to twist Mr. Woolsey's arm" she grew frustrated with the panel and stuck a knife in it. All the cell doors opened at once "Now shall we go" she handed over the weapons she was carrying.

"Thanks" gruffed Ronon

"We really should go but one thing, to get here I had to do a few things you might not be happy with but the towns people were really UN helpful with directions" she said as she hurriedly led them towards the doors of the hive

"What did you do?"

"You'll see in a moment" they reached the doors and left the hive, Rachel checked McKay's watch "I would recommend we run for the gate"

"Why" asked Teyla

"Ask questions later run now" the remaining teams ran for the gate with Rachel bringing up the rear. As soon as they reached the gate they heard a big explosion with a dust cloud headed their way. Sheppard keyed in the address of Atlantis and Rachael threw a small device at him he caught it smiled at her and keyed in the Atlantis one code before jumping through. Rachel was the last to pass through before the dust cloud hit the gate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Back in Atlantis the gate activated and David yelled out, "Off world activation" Mr. Woolsey standing behind them said,

"Activate the gate shield" David pressed a control and the shield activated.

"Atlantis one CDC coming through"

"Lower the shield" said Mr. Woolsey, just after the shield lowered their teams started coming thru to the gate room, last to enter was Rachel. Mr. Woolsey met them at the gate.

"Told you I could do it" she smiled a rather pleased Mr. Woolsey

"I had no doubt you would half an hour in the conference room"

"Only if Atlantis one can attend too I think I have some explaining to do"

"Very well then" twenty minutes later they all were in the conference room waiting for Rachel to start talking when Sheppard spoke first.

"You killed an entire village"

"You did what" said Mr. Woolsey

"I was making a point and doing everything I had to, to find you"

"By killing an entire village"

"Yes"

"I'm sure there could have been another way"

"There wasn't," she pressed her hands to her eyes "They lied about knowing where you were and they refused to give up the Wraith even till the very last of them"

"Then how did you find us" asked Ronon

"Believe it or not a Wraith helped me, which reminds me he said to tell Sheppard Todd sends his regards" the room fell silent,

"Just curious what point where you making" asked Rodney

"I was making a point of I will go through an entire town to pry the information I want out of their cold dead hands if I have to and it seemed to impress the wraith enough to help me"

"Wait you knew he was there" asked Teyla

"Aye, it was kind of hard to miss"

"How did you end up like this" asked Mr. Woolsey

"Like what"

"Like a person who has lost all hope"

"I have lost all hope, I've never told anyone this and the SGC agreed to keep it a secret and even they don't know everything, so I'm not sure where to start"

"Start at the beginning" said Mr. Woolsey

"Well that would be a long time ago, more than fifty years ago I lost count eventually"

"That would mean…"

"Yes, if your referring to me being a Goauld and taken as a host over fifty years ago"

"Who were you?"

"That's the kicker I was host to the earth Greek god Aphrodite"

"But you're not from earth" said Mr. Woolsey

"No same galaxy just different planet, I was a prisoner of my own body for a very long time till the Tauri found me and took me to the tokra who took the symbiote out of me. I had lost hope a long time ago of ever having my life back. I got a job at the SGC till they worked out what kind of talents I have and the IOA suggested I come here to help and vwala I'm here"

"Wow" said Sheppard

"Excuse me but you said you were the god Aphrodite"

"Yes" what of it"

"Well wasn't Qetesh the goddess of love"

"She was a goddess but not the Goddess Aphrodite was the goddess of love and very well known for her orgies. She loved causing me pain in more ways than one when they took her out of me I was more screwed up than anything. Basically I'm the perfect insurgent agent I have nothing to come home to so therefore I have no reason to live, I would never betray Atlantis either…" Mr. Woolsey was just about to dismiss them when she continued "However I'm also here for another reason, the IOA wanted me to review all of Atlantis and I would like you all present when I do because they will not like it"

"I'm sorry you've lost me" said Rodney she smiled at him,

"They want an impartial person to review Atlantis mainly the way its run because they want to replace Mr. Woolsey with someone else probably someone who doesn't like the thought of an alien person in Atlantis" said Mr. Woolsey

"Precisely" Rachel opened a laptop in front of her and connected it to the IOA on earth "Ladies and gentlemen of the IOA are you ready to receive my report"

"Go ahead" said a male voice

"It is my advice Mr. Woolsey be left here in charge after what I have witnessed he is doing a remarkable job keeping this place afloat and all its people safe"

"Like he did by letting team after team go after Atlantis One"

"This is not a trial here and I am giving you my report if you don't like it tough. You asked me to be impartial and I have been don't insult me by attempting to make me look like a fool" she shut off the computer and looked up into the stunned faces of Atlantis One and Mr. Woolsey.

"What"

"Nothing, just no one ever talks to the IOA like that" said Mr. Woolsey she smirked

"That's nothing remind me to introduce you to the Virgins of Aphrodite one day" she left them then Ronon however followed her back to her room.

"So that's it then"

"Yep"

"So you're just going to ignore this thing between us" she stopped inside her doorway

"Ronon there is no thing between us, you are attached to the gate person Amanda and I am older than you by a very lot of years"

"I'm not attached"

"But the woman around here…"

"Only know gossip, she left me to go back to earth"

"I can't Ronon I'm too messed up for any one, I'm sorry" and she shut the door in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Mr. Woolsey decided over the course of the next three weeks Rachel would not be sitting in Atlantis till she was needed again but she would be tacked onto Atlantis One not only so she wouldn't be sitting around Atlantis but so they could also keep an eye on her in the field. Presently they were journeying to a town small in size but had many people the land in itself was almost barren and sand as far as the eye could see.

"This is pointless" said Rachel "Were traveling to a small town in this god forsaken sandy planet where they probably don't even have anything were looking for"

"Our systems detected advanced technology" said Rodney

"Well your systems must be wrong" Rodney stopped and turned

"Our systems were created by the Ancients who were the smartest people, and it's the same systems we use today if they say there is Ancient technology here then there is Ancient technology here"

"So you admit it then" said Rachel

"Admit what" said Rodney

"There is someone smarter than you" Rodney stopped and thought

"I did not admit that" everyone else kept walking till Rodney had to jog to catch up "I did not admit that"

"Sure you didn't" said Sheppard "Hold up a second" John had noticed Rachel had stopped and had crouched down like she was inspecting something on the ground. "What is it" said Sheppard

"Not sure but were being watched"

"Really, I don't see anything" said Ronon

"You wouldn't were being watched from about a mile that way" she nodded forward

"So why are you looking at the ground"

"Just in case they can read lips" as if on cue arrows assaulted them on all sides

"Ok back the way we came" yelled Sheppard they ran back towards the gate with Rachel following from behind she made it just as Teyla opened the gate to Atlantis and they rushed through. Once on the other side they took stock of every ones wounds.

"Alright anyone hurt"

"Me Im hurt" said Mc Kay he lifted his pant leg where one of the arrows had grazed passed his skin.

"You'll live" said John

"Not if it gets infected"

"Ok anyone else hurt"

"Im fine Ronon its just a graze, like Rodney's" said Rachel

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

"Rachel you have an arrow in your back your not fine"

"Med team to the gate room" said John into his mike

"John Im fine I can deal with this my self"

"No you cant"

"Yes I can Ill be fine"

"Just what is your problem with medical help" said Ronon, she glaredat him and said,

"Fine Ill seek medical help but if anything happens its your fault" he attempted to help her to medical but she pulled her hand away and refused to lean on anyone for support. She sat on one of the tables as they cut her shirt away. Jennifer went to close the curtain.

"No leave it open"

"But it would give you some privacy"

"I want them to see" Jennifer shrugged

"Ok" through the entire process she kept quiet and stared at Ronon the entire time, the stare was somewhere in between a she wanted to jump him right there and then or she wanted to rip his throat out. Even long after Ronon was patched up he stayed staring at her like he knew she needed him to stay. Once Rachel was finally patched up and Jennifer gave her the all clear Ronon walked her back to her room.

"You have control isues" said Ronon

"I do"

"The staring while they were patching you up" she smiled

"I take it you didn't like it"

"No, no nothing like that just couldn't figure out if you wanted to kill me or…"

"Or what, jump you"

"Jump me" Ronons eyebrows rose questioningly Rachel stopped, the hall way was empty when she turned and put her hand on his chest.

"Sometimes there are reasons I do things and what Im about to tell you is why I was staring at you so much, I .. like.. pain.. apparently its not normal that's why I keep it to my self"

"So why tell me" she stepped back from him and backed into her door

"Because I like you, I like you a lot and Im not for you Ronon, Im too messed up for you, for any one" Ronon stepped forward grabbed her hip and pulled her flush with his body, his hard muscular body.

"What if I like messed up" he stopped her from answering him by catching her lips in a kiss which took her breath away. Somehow she still managed to push him away.

"I cant do this" she opened her door and was gone leaving Ronon standing in the hallway hot and hard. The second it sunk in he headed for his own room for a very cold shower.

It wasn't long after when the dreams started she was a Goauld again in charge of her mother ship and the Goauld was romping in the bed, on the floor, on the wall, everywhere and every night it was only Ronon but he was being used by the Goauld. Sometimes he was tortured by the Goauld and he liked it he would scream in pleasure as she slashed open his skin and every night she would wake up in a cold sweat, some nights she would wake up screaming. No one knew and no one ever heard her. One night after three weeks Rachel could no longer take it any more she was sent on missions with Atlantis one during the day and every night since that kiss Ronon played a part in her dreams. After waking up in the middle of the night she got up not even bothering to change from her shirt and panties instead just throwing on a robe she found herself standing in front of Ronon's door. After pounding on his door several times he opened it dressed only in a towel, breathlessly she said

"What took you so long"

"I was in the shower"

"In the middle of the night"

"Is there a reason you stopped by" Rachel invited herself in to his bedroom and closed the door behind her,

"You take a lot of showers in the middle of the night lately"

"What do you want" slowly she took off her coat and dropped it to the floor, while he was stunned she pushed him into the wall with a loud thud then she climbed up his torso till she was flush with his face.

"I.. want.. you" he seemed to snap out of his stunned silence turning around so she was pushed up against the wall where he kissed her again as she wrapped herself around him. Somehow they landed on the bed together tangled in limbs, the towel had disaperared as had her limited clothes. He stopped just before entering her,

"What, whats wrong"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You wont, please I need you"

"But what if.." she stopped his sentence by slapping him across the face, he stopped for half a second before frowning, held onto her hip tightly and thrust his full length into her. She arched her back into him and cried out. "Oh god Im sorry its just you hit me…"

"Your not sorry but you will be if you don't stop, stopping. Remember I like pain"

"So, you want me to be a little rough" he punctuated each word with a hard thrust of his hips, she cried out almost every time. He kept the same slow hard rhythm he seemed to want to burrow deeper into her core. "Harder" she moaned he thrust harder, the bed hit the wall behind them repeatedly. "I… need… deeper" Ronon pulled out flipped her over and drove back into her just as hard as he had before. Almost instantly she climaxed around him and several thrusts after Ronon followed her spilling his seed deep inside her core. Completely sated he dropped next to her on the bed.

"I don't think Ill be needing that cold shower anymore"

"You think were done"

"Were not" she threw her leg over him straddeling him, he was still semi hard so he slipped back in esily.

"Honey were not done by a long shot remember, I used to be the love goddess"


End file.
